(1) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus which displays a three-dimensional image with improved quality and a method of driving the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (“3D”) image display apparatus typically displays left and right eye images having the binocular disparity to be discretely presented to left and right eyes of a viewer, respectively. When the viewer views the left eye images with the left eye and the right eye images with the right eye, the brain of the viewer integrates the left and right eye images into a 3D image to recognize a 3D effect.
In general, the 3D image display apparatus alternately displays the left and right eye images on a display panel to implement the 3D image, and the viewer typically uses glasses synchronized with the 3D display apparatus to view the 3D image. In this case, the left eye image is recognized by the left eye and the right eye image is recognized by the right eye of the viewer.
The 3D image display apparatus employing the above scheme may require a longer blank duration per frame as compared to a two-dimensional (“2D”) image display apparatus. When the blank duration is substantially lengthened, a substantial amount of noise may be generated in the 3D image display panel.